The Rhythm of the Night
by Havendance
Summary: In the less savory parts of Lumiose City, arch-rival pokemon smugglers Ladybug and Chat Noir have a quick confrontation.


**I'm currently working on another totally unrelated miraculous ladybug fic which is much longer and a bit darker. I hope to finish it by next weekend. Until then, enjoy this.**

 **:)**

* * *

"The eggs should be around here somewhere," a familiar voice called out in the dark.

Adrien exchanged a glance with, Nino, his second in command, and put a finger over his lips. "Let me handle this," he said in a barely audible whisper.

There was a crash from nearby and a light darted about, barely missing Adrien's hiding spot.

There she was. Ladybug stepped out into his range of vision. He could never miss her bright red and black suit, if she didn't want to be seen, why did she wear such an eye catching outfit.

Adrien stepped out of the shadows into the relatively bright light of her lamp. "What brings you here tonight, Lady Luck? Shouldn't you be safe at home in your bed."

"You know very well why I'm here, Chaton. Those eggs belong to the Lucky Charms, we're the ones who made the deal for them."

Adrien gave an exaggerated bow. "Well, my lady, you can't very well expect a cat like me to turn up his nose at such a fine treasure such as this. You're not the only one who wants these eggs, and us cataclysms aren't always know for playing fair."

"Shut up Chat Noir, there's no way we're letting you win tonight." Lady Wifi stepped out a shadow of her own.

"Two ladies," Adrien exclaimed in mock surprise. "Why, I'm quite out ranked over here, what's a poor alley cat to do?"

Ladybug and her second in command just glared at him and reached for their pokeballs.

"Oh, so it's going to be that way?" Adrien asked, reaching for Pokeball of his own. "Two against one, that's not very fair."

"You said yourself, we don't have to play fair." Ladybug said. "Go Ledian!"

"Go Plusle!" Lady Wifi sent out her pokemon too."

Drat. Double weren't his strong suit. But he couldn't let on any doubts he held about this fight. Besides, he was only buying time for Nino to grab the eggs and get out of there. They could get some good money on the black market for them. "Go, Liepard and Persian!"

They battled. Adrien's goal was to keep his pokemon from fainting as long as possible. It wasn't easy against the terrible two that were Ladybug and Lady Wifi, Adrien wouldn't be surprised to learn that they could read eachother's minds. But as it was, this battle was a stalling game, and no one was better at stalling than he was.

"Chat Noir! Let's go!" Nino called out.

"Le Bulleur?" Ladybug cried out in confusion. "But why? Unless..."

No time to hear her conclusion. "I'd love to stick around, my ladies, but I have to go, see you around." Adrien mimed doffing his hat and ran out on Nino's heels.

* * *

"Damn that stupid cat!" Alya cursed. "He stole all the Chimchar eggs. I bet the fool doesn't know what a fortune he stole."

"He's smarter than you give him credit for, Alya," Marinette replied. "I don't know a good way to make up that loss. It seems like no matter what deal we cut, Chat comes in and ruins it. If he keeps doing this, we're going to have to look for alternate ways to keep afloat."

"Lumiose city is getting too small, we can't make a single plan without him hearing about it"

Something about Alya's words gave Marinette an idea. "Maybe its time the Lucky Charms expanded their reach. I mean, there's all of Kalos out there, why not look to new markets?"

"Ooooh, I like where you're going with this, girl."

"I should be able to convince my parents to let me go on a trainer journey, after all, it's how they met. We can use that as cover to set up more branches of the Lucky Charms." Marinette stifled a yawn. "Do you think your parents would let you go, or should I leave you in charge back here?"

Alya gave Marinette a look. "They should let me, but we can talk more about this tomorrow. You need your sleep, Marinette. And, isn't Adrien coming over tomorrow?"

"I'd forgotten all about that! Gotta go, see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!" came Alya's reply Marinette ran out the door and through the streets of Lumiose city toward her home.

* * *

 **AN: This quick little story is the result of an idea I've been tossing around in my head for a little bit now. Basically, Adrien and Marinette are childhood friends in Lumiose City who moonlight as the archrival pokemon smugglers Ladybug and Chat Noir. They smuggle starter pokemon and sell them on the pokemon black market to people who can't get their hands on an official starter pokemon or who are to old to get one and want to live out their childhood dream of being a pokemon trainer.**

 **They aren't really evil like team flare or team plasma or team rocket, they're more like chaotic neutral.**

 **The title came from the Bastille song _The Rhythm of the Night_ , because Bastille songs are where I turn when I can't think up actual titles.**

 **Crossposted on my tumblr! I go by Havendance there, just the same as here.**


End file.
